Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians
Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians is a 1996 American live-action/animated film produced by Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios, Melvin Films and Williamson Entertainment and released on March 15, 1996 by Michael Shires Pictures. Live-action actors *Martin Jarvis as Mr. Torbett and the Narrator *Michael Caine as Mr. Silver *Jason Alexander as Principal Manager *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Torbett Junior *David Ogden Stiers as Billy No Mates *Paige O'Hara as Mrs. Smith *Peter Fonda as Doctor Jefferson (uncredited) *Mel Smith as Ebeneezer Shout (uncredited) Voice actors *Jodi Benson as Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty *Jaleel White as Sparky *Matt Hill as Robot X-5 *Kenneth Mars as Admiral DeGill *Demi Moore as Mother Nature *Tim Curry as Nightmare Fever *Rob Paulsen as Baker *Jess Harnell as Chums *Jesse Corti as Solider Man *Frank Welker as Purrsy (uncredited) *Catherine Disher as Penelope Lang *Peter Firth as Officer Old Iron (uncredited) *Phil Hartman as Captain Chuck (uncredited) *B.J. Ward as Sarah (uncredited) *Mary Kay Bergman as Megan (uncredited) *Richard Briers as Noah Parker (uncredited) *Cathy Cavadini as Junior Galactic Guardians 1 *E.G. Daily as Junior Galactic Guardians 2 *Tara Charendoff as Junior Galactic Guardians 3 *Cameron Clarke as Chaz Lang (uncredited) *Cree Summer as Paolma (uncredited) Release: *Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians was released theatrically on 15 March 1996 in the United States and Canada, and 22 March 1996 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Trivia: *This was the sixth Shires with live-action and animation since of Herman and Katnip: The Movie (1980), The Black Cobwebs (1985), Captain Hulett The Movie (1986), Paul and Company (1988) and Totally Spies! The Movie (1989). Production *The animation is produced by Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios and Akom Productions Company. Rating *Although this movie was rated G in the United States, it was rated U in the United Kingdom. Category:1996 films Category:1996 Category:Films directed by David Kellogg Category:Films produced by Marvin Kellaway Category:Films produced by Peter Williamson Category:Films produced by Graham Collingwood Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Live-action Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Rated G Category:Rated G movies Category:G-rated Category:G-rated movies Category:Films featuring Wallace Shawn Category:Films featuring Jaleel White Category:Films featuring Jason Alexander Category:Films featuring Martin Jarvis Category:Films featuring Michael Caine Category:Films featuring Demi Moore Category:Films featuring Tim Curry Category:Films featuring Jodi Benson Category:Films featuring Matt Hill Category:Films featuring Kenneth Mars Category:Films featuring Rob Paulsen Category:Films featuring Jess Harnell Category:Films featuring Jesse Corti Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Catherine Disher Category:Films featuring Paige O'Hara Category:Films featuring David Ogden Stiers Category:Melvin Films films Category:Melvin Studios Category:Williamson Entertainment films Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Films produced by James Phillipson Category:Shires Animation Studios films Category:Films written by Bruce Thompson Category:Films written by James Herbert Category:Films featuring Peter Firth Category:Films featuring Peter Fonda Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films featuring Mel Smith Category:Films featuring Phil Hartman Category:Films featuring B.J. Ward Category:Films featuring Mary Kay Bergman Category:Films featuring Richard Briers Category:Films featuring Cathy Cavadini Category:Films featuring E.G. Daily Category:Films featuring Tara Strong Category:Films featuring Cam Clarke Category:Films featuring Cree Summer